Pour toi, mon ami
by barjy02
Summary: 18 septembre...Dean se souvient... Etrange amitié que la leur, abimée par les épreuves, le lien demeure pourtant... Il est temps que l'ange-humain sache l'importance qu'il a pour Dean...Foi de Winchester...


**C'est un 18 septembre que l'ange Castiel, soldat de Dieu apparut dans la vie de Dean Winchester et du même fait, dans la nôtre.**

**Pour fêter ce 5eme anniversaire un peu particulier, j'ai écrit ce petit OS.**

**Je dois bien vous l'avouer, ce perso et son interprète, Misha Collins ont quand même bien chamboulé ma petite vie bien rangée...LOL**

« Pour toi, mon ami »

« Alors t'en penses quoi ? » lança Dean en jetant un regard inquiet vers son frère.

« Elle est pas mal... » avec un franc sourire

« Vraiment ? Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir hein ? »

« Dean...Si elle était à chier ou ne lui correspondait pas, je te le dirais...Je sais que tu y tiens à cette histoire»

« C'est pas juste ça, Sam...C'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps » en se perdant dans ses pensées.

« On le fête déjà à peine entre nous » dans un murmure.

« Je sais mais ça va changer aussi ça, je te le dis...Et puis avec Cass, c'est différent...C'est une première »

« Je sais » fit avec tendresse Sam.

« Bon, viens...On va voir le vendeur »

« Tu l'as pas encore achetée ? »

« J'attendais ton avis sinon pourquoi je t'aurais amené ici tu crois... » en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Merci...En même temps, j'aurais aimé que tu penses à m'en acheter une pareille à moi ?» répondit un peu boudeur Sam

« A quoi elle te servirait, on est toujours ensemble » assena-t-il comme une évidence.

Dean ne se séparait pas de ce léger sourire depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce qu'il se préparait à faire le lendemain le rendait heureux...Il aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Sam lui jetait, de temps en temps, un regard en coin. Son frère semblait s'être rendu compte de l'importance qu'avait cet ex-ange dans sa vie. Il aura fallu que celui-ci débarque blessé et humain au bunker pour qu'il le réalise enfin.

Dean n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et encore moins de ceux prêt à mourir pour lui. Castiel, lui, l'avait fait plus d'une fois.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que si aujourd'hui Castiel était humain, déchu et perdu, c'était en partie de sa faute.

Castiel, pourtant, ne lui reprocha jamais. Pire, il estimait être redevable à Dean et Sam pour lui avoir tendu la main à chaque erreur qui avait parcouru son parcours angélique.

Dean dodelina de la tête...Castiel en avait oublié toutes leurs propres erreurs...

Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à son ami, l'importance qu'il avait pour lui.

Il fallait que Castiel comprenne qu'il était essentiel à sa vie comme l'était Sam et que peu importe qu'il ne soit plus un ange, il restait son seul et unique ami.

Parce que depuis son retour parmi eux, ce dernier doutait, persuadé d'être inutile...Il regardait suspicieux le nouvel allié des frères, Ezechiel, cet ange qui avait encore des pouvoirs, cet ange qui pouvait les aider alors que lui ne le pouvait plus.

Castiel avait fait comprendre à Sam qu'il ne resterait pas. Là, il faisait encore profiter les frères du peu qu'il pouvait encore leur apporter en aidant le cadet à traduire des œuvres en langues anciennes...Mais après cela, il reprendrait sa route, il tacherait de faire amendement...Pénitence...De sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore...

Sam en avait parlé à Dean qui en resta dépité et en même temps furieux...Comment faire comprendre à cette satanée tête de mule désemplumé qu'il tenait vraiment à lui...Qu'Ezechiel ne prenait pas sa place parce que sa place resterait unique.

Il sentait souvent le regard nostalgique et souvent triste de Castiel sur eux...Dean parlait beaucoup avec Ezechiel... Il osait lui dire des choses qu'il n'osait dire à personne d'autre, ni à son frère et encore moi à Castiel...Il en avait besoin.

Castiel voyait cela comme une forme de trahison, il y avait là probablement de jalousie aussi...Nouvelle émotion que Castiel avait du mal à gérer... Voir Dean se confier, laisser son cœur se libérer, lui fit autant de bien que de mal...

Il aurait aimé qu'il se tourne vers lui mais leur relation n'avait jamais été que silence et non-dits...

Ezechiel semblait plus doué pour les relations sociales qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Il n'en voulait ni à Dean ni encore moins à Ezechiel dont il était responsable de la chute...Il s'en voulait à lui et à cette maladresse dont il n'arrivait pas, même humain, à se départir.

Sam l'observait, il comprenait le conflit en Castiel...Il avait ressenti la même chose quand l'ange était apparu dans la vie de Dean...Il savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir écarter petit à petit de la vie d'un être que vous aimez plus que tout, d'un être pour qui vous auriez tout sacrifié. Mais Sam, depuis, avait retrouvé Dean et leur lien en était ressorti plus fort que jamais.

Il se dit soudain que cette jalousie avait été mal placée...Etre frère ou être ami, ce n'était pas la même chose même si l'un pouvait devenir l'autre...Doucement, depuis son retour au bunker, Sam s'était attaché à Castiel...De lui ou de son frère, il était probablement celui qui comprenait le plus sa détresse.

Castiel était quelqu'un qui derrière ses airs fragiles, était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait...Il était encore debout après toutes ses épreuves, n'abandonnant jamais...

Sam savait qu'il tiendrait parole et qu'il partirait...Il avait tellement de mal à trouver sa place et Dean ne l'y aidait pas, quand bien même il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Sam finit par en parler avec lui...Dean refusa d'accepter ce nouveau départ programmé. Il n'était pas question que Castiel se perde à nouveau.

Dean voulait trouver un moyen de lui prouver son attachement sans que Castiel ne se sente piégé...Sans qu'il n'ait l'impression qu'il faisait ça pour le retenir, le garder à ses côtés parce que c'était Castiel, l'ange déchu et qu'il lui devait bien à ça.

Il ne voulait pas que Castiel croit qu'il avait pitié de lui parce que ce n'était pas le cas...Dean n'avait jamais cessé, même dans ses pires colères, à admirer et aimer cet ange...Il admirait son obstination à vouloir faire le bien envers et contre tout, fonçant dans le mur mais tellement sûr de sa foi même dans le doute.

Il était brisé l'ange devenu humain mais il restait debout...Qu'avait-il traversé avant d'atterrir ici ? Dieu seul le savait... Castiel refusait de leur parler...

Il se refusa d'avouer à Dean qu'il était descendu plus bas que terre...Il était peut être humain mais il gardait sa fierté d'ange. Sa fierté d'homme...

« T'as pensé aux papiers ? » fit remarquer soudain Sam.

Dean, sorti brusquement de ses pensées, sursauta et braqua.

« Putain, Sammy...T'as failli nous planter » en reprenant le contrôle.

« Si tu pensais à fixer la route plutôt que rêvasser, ça ne serait pas arrivé » pesta Sam en se redressant sur son siège.

« Tu disais ? » relança Dean

« Les papiers ? »

« Justement on va passer par Stepwood, Garth a trouvé un p'tit génie qui nous à préparer ça »

« Avec quelle photo ? Je te signale qu'on n'en a pas une seule de Castiel, hum »

« Si » en baissant la tête

« J'ai gardé le négatif de la photo qu'on avait faite chez Bobby »

« C'est vrai ? » La voix légèrement brisée

« Mouaih » en souriant.

« J'allais pas le laisser détruire la seule photo de notre famille décomposée »

Il s'en suivit un silence pesant, chacun perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Dean finit par se garer devant un magasin d'informatique.

« Bouges pas...J'en ai pour 2 minutes »

Sam le regarda pousser la porte et soupira. Il espérait que ce geste les réunissent à nouveau car depuis l'alliance de Castiel avec Crowley, le lien si profond qui les unissait depuis l'enfer avait presque disparu...A l'époque, Dean avait vécu cela comme une trahison tout comme Castiel lorsque Dean refusa de lui faire confiance et de le soutenir dans son choix...Ils restaient dès lors unis sur ce qu'ils avaient été...Sam voulait qu'ils soient à nouveau liés comme avant, sur ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui...

L'idée de son frère était touchante surtout dans le désespoir avec lequel il s'était jeté dans cette folle idée...Dean espérait avec ce geste, retrouver ce lien, le faire renaître...Il espérait qu'ils se pardonnent. Que tout redevienne comme avant même si tout était différent.

Sam vit ressortir Dean avec un sourire satisfait. Il ouvrit la portière et se jeta sur son siège.

« Parfait... » Il redémarra et soudain, quelques mètres plus loin, stoppa net.

« Dean ...Merde » ragea Sam, mains sur la boite à gant pour amortir le choc.

« Je reviens » marmonna Dean, en sortant et courant droit vers un magasin attenant à un garage.

Sam attendit quelques minutes...Dean revint, visage fermé.

« Alors ? » en lui tendant un petit sac en papier sans le regarder. Sam l'ouvrit.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? » un peu dubitatif

« Oui...Je veux qu'il sache...Qu'il sache qu'il reste un ange pour moi...» tout en ne détachant pas son regard du parebrise.

« Je veux qu'il sache que je me fous qu'il soit devenu humain...Que ça change rien pour moi, tu comprends » en baissant le regard.

« Je sais que demain est une date qui aura marqué ma vie mais aussi détruite celle d'un ange...Du mien... »

« Dean » inquiet

« Je veux qu'il sache que je tiens à lui »

« Il le sait Dean »

« Non...Il ne le sait pas... » démarrant sèchement, mettant fin ainsi à la conversation.

Ce soir-là, ils dinèrent tous ensemble excepté Ezechiel qui s'était affalé devant la télévision.

Il n'avait besoin ni de manger, ni de dormir...

Castiel parla peu...A vrai dire, il parlait de moins en moins, lui qui n'était déjà pas très bavard auparavant. Dean le regardait dans son pantalon baggy noir et son T-Shirt bleu...Il était loin l'ange au trenchcoat, il en eut un pincement au cœur...Castiel lui manquait...Il était là mais déjà si loin. La présence d'Ezechiel n'arrangeait rien, lui rappelant à chaque instant ce qu'il n'était plus.

« Cass »

« Oui, Dean » en piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

« Tu fais quelque chose de spécial demain ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » en tiquant.

Dean sourit...Il le retrouvait dans ce simple geste...Cela lui serra le cœur, encore plus.

« Non rien...Pour savoir »

« OH »

Le reste du souper se passa dans des échanges de banalités...

Dean ne dormit presque pas de la nuit...Il repensait à ses dernières années, à tout ce que son frère et lui avaient traversé depuis la mort de leur mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Il repensa à ses choix, ses erreurs, ses silences surtout qui avait failli détruire Sam et surtout qui avait fini par détruire Castiel.

Il en avait parlé à Ezechiel...Il devait en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à son parcours...

Etonnamment, même si l'ange n'était pas ravi de sa situation, il ne jugea pas Castiel, son frère mais il ne se gêna pas de juger son père, Dieu qu'il tenait pour responsable de ce fiasco...Il avait su par Dean, le choix, les espoirs et les désillusions de Castiel, il sut pour Naomi, il sut pour Métatron...

Il écoutait Dean parlé sans le juger, en disant juste les choses comme elles lui venaient...Dean fut surpris d'entendre l'ange lui reprocher qu'une seule chose

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais intéressé à lui ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ca ne t'a jamais intéressé de savoir ce qu'il a vu, ce qu'il a vécu ? Il a des siècles d'existence, il a une connaissance immense et a toujours posé un regard curieux sur toutes les choses de la vie...Tu n'as jamais recherché à savoir ce qu'avait été sa vie avant toi? »

Dean baissa la tête

« Ce fut- là ton erreur, Dean...Parce que lui, c'est toujours intéressé à ce que fut et était la tienne, la vôtre...L'amitié, c'est aussi cela...Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des anges que nous sommes dénués d'émotion...On a juste appris à les dominer et surtout à les cacher » le regard soudain lointain.

« Je pense que c'est ce qui a fini par briser ce lien qui vous était si précieux...Vos silences...Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire Dean...C'est de te comporter comme un ami avec lui et d'oublier votre passé »

« Je sais »

« Alors pourquoi me parles-tu à moi et pas à lui ? Je peux sentir la douleur qu'il ressent à nous voir ensemble »

« Nous voir ensemble ? » grimaça Dean.

« Pas de ça avec moi... La dérision ne me touche pas»

Dean baissa la tête.

« Il aurait aimé partager cela avec toi mais il ne t'en veut pas...Etrangement » sourit Ezechiel

« Il s'en veut à lui.. »

« C'est tout Cass » soupira Dean.  
« Parles lui...Il a besoin de ça plus que de tout le reste »

« Merci Zechie »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour lui...J'ai besoin de vous deux, alliés pour espérer un jour revoir le Paradis...Ici, je ne suis rien »

« Tu es... »

« Tais- toi » en le foudroyant du regard.

« Je n'ai que faire de ton amitié...Mes vrais amis sont là, quelque part...Je sens leur douleur, leur peur...Retrouve l'amitié que tu as perdu et laisses-moi retrouver les miennes...Ne me mêle pas à ta vie...Je ne serais jamais lui...Je ne perdrais pas tout pour un humain...Je ne serais jamais la cause d'un tel désastre par libre choix »

« Bien, comme tu veux »

« Je m'en vais...Mais on se retrouvera »

« Tu vas me manquer »

« Parles avec lui et je ne te manquerais pas...Je ne suis pas un substitut Dean, je ne suis et ne serais jamais Castiel...L'ange ne fait pas le gardien»

Dean fut le premier débout, le soleil venait à peine de se lever...Torse nu, pantalon pyjama raclant le sol, il se dirigea vers la cuisine...Il jeta un œil distrait sur le calendrier collé au frigo et sourit...

Déjà...

Il s'assit en baillant quand Sam apparut à son tour.

« Déjà debout ? » lança l'ainé surpris

« J'ai rêvé d'Amélia »

Dean ne répondit pas.

« C'était...Bien » sourit Sam.

Dean comprit

« Ah d'accord...Evites les détails, tu veux » dans un rire sourd.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Tendu comme un string » lui répondit Dean.

« J'ai passé la commande...Kevin s'en occupera »

« Génial » en se levant pour servir le café.

« Tu crois qu'il va prendre ça comment ? »

« Comme d'hab...Il va rien comprendre, je suppose » sourit Dean en tendant une tasse à son frère.

« Dean ! »

« Je sais pas...Mais j'ai besoin de faire ça...Je veux... » Il baissa la tête, suspendant sa phrase.

« Ca me manque, Sammy »

« Je sais »

« C'est de ma faute...J'ai jamais été capable de me comporter en véritable ami avec lui...J'ai merdé »

« Faut dire qu'il n'y a pas mis du sien non plus »

« C'est vrai » se mit à rire Dean en s'asseyant.

« Il a dit quelle heure le mec ? »

« 10h »

« Je vais m'occuper de Castiel...J'ai un bouquin en vieux latin que j'ai dû mal à traduire...Il m'aidera, j'en suis certain »

« Merci...J'en aurais que pour quelques minutes tout au plus, je prendrais Kevin avec moi... »

« Passez chercher la commande tant que vous y êtes »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Comme prévu, Castiel accepta volontiers d'aider Sam...Ils s'enfermèrent dans la deuxième bibliothèque.

« Kevin ? » en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

« T'es prêt ? »

« Oui » en attrapant sa veste et le suivant.

Ils revinrent vers 11h...Kevin bras chargés d'un carton.

« Tu t'en occupes...Je te fais confiance » en fixant la boite.

« T'inquiète dès que tu sors...Sam et moi, on prépare ça »

« Merci »

Il soupira.

« Bon...Quand faut y aller, faut y aller » en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

« Souhaites moi bonne chance »

« Merde » lui lança en riant kevin en partant vers la cuisine, son carton dans les mains.

Dean frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Sam releva les yeux, Castiel resta plongé dans son livre.

« Cass...Tu peux venir 5 minutes...J'ai à te parler »

« Maintenant ? » en levant la tête visiblement dérangé.

« Oui maintenant Cass » souffla Dean.

« C'est bon, je viens...Pas la peine de t'énerver » maugréa-t-il en se levant.

« Qu'est-ce qui a de si important Dean ? » lança Castiel en suivant l'ainé.

« Suis moi et fermes là » en traversant la grande salle.

Castiel ne pipa plus un mot.

Dean se mit à grimper les escaliers qui menaient vers la sortie

« On fait quoi là ? » s'arrêtant aux pieds de ceux-ci

« Cass...Fais- moi plaisir, pour une fois, arrête de poser des questions et suis moi » la voix basse, dos à son ami.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et finit par grimper les marches.

Devant la porte, Dean stoppa.

« Fermes les yeux »

« Dean » s'exaspéra Castiel

« Fais ce que je te dis, putain » s'énerva-t-il

Castiel souffla et obéit.

« Tu ne les rouvres que quand je t'en donnerais l'autorisation »

« J'avais compris le concept, merci »

« Ta gueule » la voix enjouée...Castiel lui sourit...

Dean le guida en le tenant par le haut du bras.

« Bon, t'es prêt ? »

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Non...Pas tout de suite »

Il se plaça face à lui.

« Tu sais quel jour on est? » en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Réponds »

« Oui Dean » la voix basse

« Je sais quel jour on est »

« Je ...Je... » Il respira un grand coup

« Je sais pas vraiment dire les choses Cass...Je suis pas doué pour ça »

« Dean ? »

« N'ouvres pas les yeux » sentant son envie de le faire.

« Je t'ai souvent dit que je tenais à toi, que j'avais besoin de toi, que tu étais de la famille »

« Dean...Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? » en tiquant, luttant pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Je t'ai jamais menti, Cass...Je ne savais juste pas comment te le dire...Tu es...Tu es mon ami...Tu le resteras toujours et ce peu importe ce qui pourra arriver...Je tiens à toi...Je veux que tu le saches...Je m'en fous que tu sois plus un ange...Je me fous que tu n'aies plus de modjo ou de grâce...Tu es toujours Castiel...Mon ami...Mon frère...Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, Cass...Je dois me croire quand je te dis ça...Je veux...J'aimerais que l'on se donne une seconde chance »

Il respira profondément...

« Je te demande pardon, Cass »

« Dean ? » Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Tout ça est de ma faute »

« Tu n'es coupable de rien et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner...Tu as toujours été là pour moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant »

« Cass...Mec...Dis pas ça, c'est totalement faux »

« Je veux retrouver notre lien aussi Dean » en lui souriant.

Ils regardèrent un long moment.

« Bon anniversaire Cass » en lui prenant la main et y glissant un objet métallique

« Bon anniversaire ? » en tiquant.

« On a décidé que le 18 septembre serait la date de ton anniversaire...Ce sont des moments que Sammy et moi, on veut partager à nouveau, ensemble...On a un chez nous, on a une famille...On doit vivre comme tel...Et tu fais partie de cette famille, Cass...Tu en fais partie depuis ce jour-là, depuis ce premier jour»

« Dean...Ca...Ca me touche beaucoup » en ouvrant sa main.

Un jeu de clef accroché à une paire d'aile.

Il leva un regard dubitatif dans le sien.

« C'est pas parce que tu n'as plus d'aile que tu ne sais plus voler » en s'écartant.

Castiel releva la tête et devant lui, resté cachée en partie derrière Dean et l'ombre de l'Impala, stationnait une Ford Mustang noire de 1967...

« Dean » en s'avançant d'un pas

« C'est...C'est pour moi »

« Tiens » en lui tendant un permis

Castiel le fixa le regard perdu.

« Castiel Novak ? »

« Je pensais que les deux collaient bien et puis j'ai pensé que de voir Novak associé à ton nom, c'était une forme de... » Il ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Merci... » Les yeux brillants

« Bon maintenant va falloir que je t'apprenne à conduire, ça va pas être de la tarte » en se frottant la nuque, un peu maladroit.

Castiel ne lui répondit pas, fixant tour à tour, la voiture et le permis.

Dean vit alors une larme coulée le long de sa joue.

« Eh buddy ? » en s'approchant, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi ? » s'interrogea Castiel.

« Je te l'ai dit Cass...Parce que tu es mon ami, le meilleur qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir » en lui serrant légèrement l'épaule.

« Bon on rentre là, ça devient trop bizarre » en lui tapant dans le dos tout en riant.

« On a du temps à rattraper, Cass...Des choses à se dire, des choses que des amis doivent se dire »

« Oui...Je pense aussi qu'il est temps de se parler Dean...De tout se dire, le bien comme le mal »

« Demain, on va se faire une virée...Rien qu'à deux, entre potes, tu veux ? » le visage soudain sérieux.

« J'aime bien cette idée » tout en regardant sa Mustang.

« Allez...Ramènes tes fesses »

« Et ma voiture ? »

« T'en fais pas...Elle est en sécurité avec Baby » en le poussant par l'épaule.

Quand Castiel ouvrit la porte, un gâteau trônait au milieu de la table du salon.

Sam et kevin les attendaient bouteille de champagne en main.

« Enfin...On a cru que vous alliez jamais revenir » sourit Sam.

Castiel souffla les bougies sans trop en comprendre l'idée de vœu mais il fit celui de ne jamais être séparé de sa famille...Sa vraie famille...

Sam ouvrit la bouteille pendant que Dean coupait à part inégale le gâteau...

Kevin disparut quelques minutes et revint.

« Il faut immortaliser ça »

Il posa l'appareil sur le rebord de la cheminée et enclencha le retardateur.

« A trois, on sourit »

A trois, le regard de Dean croisa le sien...

Castiel admirait le médaillon en fer finement ciselé.

« Tu es humain à présent, tu n'es plus protégé des démons...Et un tatouage, c'est un peu radical pour commencer » lui sourit le cadet.

« Merci, Sam » en mettant le collier autour de son cou. Dean croisa le regard de son frère. Sur le moment, son pendentif lui manqua.

« Tiens » kevin lui tendit un petit paquet.

« Kevin ? »

« On se connait pas trop bien mais ... »

Castiel déchira l'emballage...Un livre...

« Mille et une expression de la vie quotidienne »

Castiel en lit quelques lignes et sourit.

« Cadeau judicieux » lança en riant Dean, tout en distribuant les parts de gâteau.

« Merci, Kevin...Je pense que cela me sera utile » en lui souriant.

Sam remplit les coupes et les partagea.

« Bon anniversaire, Cass » lança Dean avec un clin d'oeil

Castiel les regarda un à un.

« J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui »

« Ah bon ?...Quoi ? Que je suis un mec génial » répondit Dean en se redressant.  
« Non...J'ai appris ce que voulait dire- être heureux- »

Un court silence...

« A nous » lança Dean en buvant d'un trait son verre

« A nous » lancèrent les 3 autres...

Fin.

**Bon anniversaire Cass...**


End file.
